1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing, and more particularly, to a stopper for use in a metered dispensing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metered dispensing units are useful in applications where a predetermined amount of material must be measured and dispensed from a container. For example, metered dispensing units have become quite common in taverns where one ounce "shots" of liquor must be measured and dispensed from bottles. In such settings, the liquor bottles are typically stored on a "call rack" with a separate dispensing unit in each bottle. When a bottle becomes empty, the dispensing unit is removed from the empty bottle and reused on a full bottle. Consequently, a dispensing unit may be reused on many different bottles.
One such liquor dispensing unit is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the present application and generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,907 to Nix, nee Saxler. The dispensing unit 102 includes a conduit 104 extending from one end for carrying a liquid from a container, such as a bottle (not shown), into a metering portion 106 of the dispensing unit 102. The liquid is then poured from the metering portion 106.
The dispensing unit 102 includes a sealing element 108 for holding the conduit 104 within the neck of the container and allowing the contents of the container to be poured through the conduit 104 without leaking. In a typical application, the sealing element 108 fits tightly within the neck of a liquor bottle to create a fluid-tight and air-tight seal between the dispensing unit 102 and the bottle. Metered shots may then be quickly and easily poured from the bottle through the dispensing unit 102. When the bottle is empty, the dispensing unit 102 is removed from the empty container and reused in a full container.
The sealing element 108 includes thin, flexible plates 110, which become worn with age and normal use. In conventional metered dispensing units, the sealing element 108 is fixedly secured to the conduit 104 so that it cannot be easily replaced when the plates 110 are worn. For example, the sealing element 108 might be heat-shrunk onto the conduit 104. Consequently, when the sealing element 104 becomes worn, the entire dispensing unit 102 must be replaced at great cost.
The dispensing unit 102 also includes a cap 112 which is molded on or otherwise fixed to the metering portion 106 of the dispensing unit. The side edges of the cap 112 cover the outside of a container in normal use. Consequently, the dispensing unit in FIG. 1 cannot be used with containers having necks that are wider than the inside diameter of the cap 112.